Dino Attack RPG
Dino Attack Roleplay Game, commonly referred to as Dino Attack RPG, is a text-based roleplay game on BZPower.com. Following the BZPower forum update of 2011, it was concluded as Dino Attack: At War's End. Plot Summary Background In the year 2010, the LEGO Planet is suddenly attacked by armies of Mutant Dinosaurs. This attack devastates the planet, throwing cities, kingdoms, and islands into ruin. Alpha Team relocates most of the planet's population to Antarctica, where they are kept safe from the Mutant Dinos. Meanwhile, a new organization called the D.I.N.O. Attack Team forms to combat these Mutant Dinos and restore peace to the LEGO Planet. The Kotua Crisis When Kotua discovers that elite agent Rex is taming Mutant Lizards such as Trouble, he seemingly goes mad. In contrast to idealistic agents such as Rex, Kotua wants to exterminate all Mutant Dinos and, in his eyes, the idealistic Dino Attack agents are traitors. In addition, a mysterious organization known as ShadowTech emerges. Using black versions of Dino Attack vehicles, they kidnap various Dino Attack agents and interrogate them in an attempt to discover the weakness of Dino Attack Team. At first, their intentions are unclear, but it is eventually revealed that they see the Dino Attack Team as interfering with survival of the fittest during the apocalypse. They brainwash Kotua, only further driving Kotua off the slippery slope into madness. Using his massive airship, the ''Voltage'', and an army of Robo-Blades, Kotua becomes a threat to anybody and anything that got in his way, people and dinosaurs alike. He even teams up with Blacktron, which is operating in secret. Even worse, Kotua teams up with ShadowTech's experiment, a massive water monster known as Chaos, and sets out to fully eliminate the Dino Attack Team. Opposing Forces Kotua soon escapes the influence of ShadowTech and Chaos, but by then it is too late. His alternate universe self, Anti-Kotua, is using a mysterious crystal to create a hurricane. ShadowTech searches for the Anti-Dino Machine, which they intend to use against the Dino Attack Team. The Shadows, a villainous faction led by the ex-Alpha Team agent Darkforce, arises and tries to take control of the Dino Attack for their own nefarious purposes. Even a street gang called the Raptors antagonizes Dino Attack Team for killing Mutant Raptors. Meanwhile, a group of villains teams up with alternate future versions of themselves to destroy the Dino Attack Team. Even worse, after seeing all the troubles that Dino Attack is having, the LEGOLAND military decides that the Dino Attack Team is not competent in taking care of the Mutant Dinosaur threat and decides to take matters into their own hands. With Anti-Kotua, ShadowTech, the Shadows, the Future Villains, the LEGOLAND Air Force, and more factions all trying to destroy the Dino Attack Team in addition, it is a struggle for survival for many Dino Attack Agents. Fortunately, one by one, Dino Attack Team is able to overcome each of these threats until, once more, the only true threat to the Dino Attack Team is the Mutant Dinos. At this point, the Dino Attack agents are spread across the globe, fighting Mutant Dinos in many different areas. The Dino Island Laboratory Rex and Chompy lead an expedition into LEGO City's subway system, in which they discover a tunnel that leads to Dinosaur Island. There, they discover the XERRD laboratory of Dr. Rex, who is responsible for the Dino Attack. Dr. Rex captures both Dino Attack allies and enemies, which leads to an unlikely alliance between the Dino Attack Team and five villains. Working together, they manage to escape the laboratory with important information: the origins of the Dino Attack. Upon returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, there is a large Mutant Dino attack on the headquarters and its Power Station. Luckily, the Dino Attack Team barely wins this battle. The Goo Caverns Evil Ogel, one of the allied villains, reveals that Green Goo has the ability to disable Mutant Dinos. Therefore, large numbers of Dino Attack agents are sent to the Goo Caverns to reinforce the unstable underground network and mine for Green Goo. After many Mutant Dino fights, a major battle against Dr. Inferno, and even team-splitting arguments, the mission succeeds. Unfortunately, Dr. Rex tricks the Dino Attack agents into going to Quadrant 14, a volcanic sector of the Goo Caverns, where a massive Mutant Dino army lies in ambush. Many Dino Attack agents are lost in the battle, and even more are lost in a massive eruption that destroys most of the Goo Caverns. The battle to end the Dino Attack suddenly becomes much more desperate. LEGO Island and Antarctica Almost immediately after the Goo Caverns mission, most Dino Attack agents are sent on a mission to LEGO Island, which is home to many Mutant T-Rex and Mutant Pterosaur nests. In addition, the Mutant Dinos seem to be guarding the Constructopedia, which is vital to repairing LEGO Island. All the while, Dino Attack agents are anonymously sent notes from Captain Click, who leads them to his cave upon finding the Constructopedia. There, they engage in battle with the Brickspider Bot v1.0, XERRD scientists, and Inferno henchmen. The Brickspider Bot manages to tear out the LEGO Island Base page from the Constructopedia, resulting in LEGO Island deconstructing and ending up in a mysterious dimension known as the Torn World, along with those carried up with it. After a long battle, the Brickspider Bot is defeated and LEGO Island is restored. Meanwhile, at the same time, realist Dino Attack agents are secretly sent to Antarctica to exterminate cold-adapted Mutant Dinos. After arguments with several Agents there, they are captured by the Ice Snake King. The Ice Snake King agrees to help them fight off the Mutant Dinos, but both the Dino Attack agents and Ice Snakes are expecting the other to betray them. Unfortunately, after Cam O'Cozy and Zenna spread word of this secret campaign, Digger tries to overthrow Specs, and riots erupt in the refugee facilities. Luckily, Greybeard is able to calm down the riots and, once he calms down, Digger apologizes to Specs for his rash actions and makes amends. Adventurers' Island While Vladek and King Joseph Race lead one squad of Dino Attack agents to Castle Cove, the Second Headquarters Squad battles Hybrids at Fort Legoredo, and Brickster-Bots and FMB-Bots work together to raid Dinosaur Island, most of the Dino Attack Team focus on Adventurers' Island. There, their goal is to protect the native dinosaurs and prevent XERRD from accessing a temple containing energies of the Maelstrom. One squad of Dino Attack agents searches desert temples while another group defends the Aztec Village from a Mutant Dino invasion. Both groups meet up to attack and capture the XERRD Fortress before moving on to find the Maelstrom Temple itself. While most of the team follows Dust to the Temple of Hotep III, a small squad led by Rex unintentionally discovers the Maelstrom Temple and engages XERRD's highest-ranking scientists in battle. Baron Typhonus reveals himself as the Darkitect, and the mastermind who manipulated XERRD into creating the Dino Attack. After a climatic battle in the Maelstrom Temple between Dino Attack Team and the forces of the Maelstrom, Baron Typhonus is seemingly defeated and banished from LEGO Planet. At War's End Dino Attack Team returns to headquarters and hunts down XERRD's mole. However, Dr. Rex attacks LEGO City and leads an army of Mutant Dinos, with the intent of destroying Dino Attack Headquarters and killing the Dino Attack Team. After a long and epic battle against the combined forces of the Mutant Dinos, XERRD, Dr. Inferno, and Fright Knights, Dino Attack Team finally emerges victorious, effectively ending the war. After the war, many Dino Attack agents return to their civilian lives, but with high hopes or great plans for the future. Post-war enthusiasm allows for a speedy reconstruction of the cities and homes destroyed by the Mutant Dinos, and the LEGO Planet is once again at peace. Expanded Universe In addition to the RPG itself, several of its members have created additional works set within the Dino Attack RPG universe, expanding or adapting the canon. Short Stories Rex's Awakening (originally titled Merciful Escape), written by PeabodySam, acts as an origin story for Rex. Rex wakes up during the Dino Attack in a wrecked research facility with no memory. He teams up with Frank Einstein, and together they travel to Mercy Hospital to reach an evacuation helicopter. First Assignment, written by PeabodySam, is the follow-up to Rex's Awakening. On their first training mission, Rex and his fellow rookies go to an abandoned shopping center to neutralize a Mutant Lizard nest. There, he has an encounter with a certain Mutant Lizard which forever changes his outlook on the Dino Attack war. The Huntsman, written by PeabodySam, is a short story detailing the background and motivations of Attila "Ata" Huntsman. Attila Huntsman reflects upon his past and explains how a prophecy by the wise sensei Master Yogen ultimately led to his decision to join Dino Attack Team. Love and War, written by PeabodySam, is a rewrite of the first meeting between Rex and Amanda Claw. As the two Dino Attack agents work together to survive dangerous threats such as Finister, H.R.D.B., and Phantom, they find themselves forming a close bond with one another. Ghosts, written by Toa Antrakha, is a short story that focuses on the life of Fullmetal and Tex after the Dino Attack. Soon to be a father, Fullmetal seeks some closure from old friends who died during the war. The Madness of Agent Zero, written by Andrewnuva199, is a short story detailing a Dino Attack mission to LEGO Studios. Semick is assigned to rescue the dinosaur actors, but one of his teammates, Zero, has been acting strangely recently. Time and Place, written by PeabodySam, is a short story that fleshes out the character of Anubis. Anubis partakes in a mission to Enchanted Island while he questions his purpose in life. Scars, written by PeabodySam, is a short story that fleshes out the character of Talia Kaahs. After the Dino Attack has ended, Talia struggles to fit into a modern world where so much has changed. Antithesis, written by PeabodySam, is a short story about Silencia Venomosa prior to the Dino Attack. She receives an unusual assignment from Lens Pioneers to travel to the Antiverse and hunt down a list of targets, including her own counterpart. For Want of Nails, written by PeabodySam, is a short story about elite agent Nails and her role in the Dino Attack. A group of Dino Attack agents respond to a distress signal, only to discover an outpost attacked by FUTURE for mysterious reasons. Dear Sister, written by PeabodySam, is a short story about Roger Remous prior to the Dino Attack. After realizing that Silencia Venomosa is his sister Amanda, Roger goes to great lengths to find her and bring her back home. At one point, Toa Antrakha intended to write a story about Fullmetal which would have featured different sets of gear. Jackson Lake once planned to write a short story detailing Hotwire's own first assignment. Unfortunately, neither of these stories have come to fruition. Epics The Storm, written by Brikman McStudz, delves into the origins of Blaire Darkling and Kareem Nazareno, as well as revising the events of the Darkling manhunt after the final battle. So far, the following chapters have been released: *''Prelude: Citizen Zero'' takes place during the manhunt, starring one particular search party that is ambushed by Darkling. *''Rule the World'' begins Darkling's origin story, featuring John Blaire Howlett as he fights for his life in the Kardas Coliseum on planet Tartarus. *''The Space Ninja Steps'' begins Nazareno's origin story, featuring Nazareno as he spars against Jerrin Trennis and learns about the history of the Order of the Space Ninja. Dear Sister was originally envisioned as a serial which would be gradually released in short chapters, although it was ultimately published as a single short story instead. Alternate Endings These hypothetical "what if?" scenarios were written to explore where the Dino Attack RPG universe could have gone had its plot gone in another direction. L.E.G.O., written by Benton Kabrinsky, is a LEGO General Discussion Epic set within an alternate timeline of Dino Attack RPG. After Zenna spread leaked information regarding a secret mission to Antarctica, the world was left in anarchy and chaos. As of 2015, the Dino Attack has not yet ended. Evil Ogel, Dr. Inferno, and all other LEGO villains have joined together to form Every Villain In Crime Together, or E.V.I.C.T. In retaliation, Alpha Team and Agents Defense Organization merged into LEGO Enterprises' Good Operatives, or L.E.G.O., in order to restore order to LEGO Planet. Unfortunately, L.E.G.O. was not archived prior to the loss of the forum archive, and therefore remains unavailable. December 21, 2010, written by PeabodySam, is an alternate ending to Adventurers' Island mission, inspired by the movie 2012. The Dino Attack Team's efforts to destroy the Maelstrom Temple only resulted in the Maelstrom's victory. After eliminating Dr. Rex and the rest of XERRD, it took full control of LEGO Planet and destroyed much of the world. Survivors took refuge in various Imagination Temples, but they too fell with time. The last group of survivors, consisting of Greybeard, Magma, Helmie, Rotor, David, Tex, Semick, Dust, Minerva, and Dr. Cyborg, learned the terrible truth that the Maelstrom was going to destroy LEGO Planet itself. In their last seconds of existence, they stood united, accepted their fate, and Greybeard came to grips with his past. PeabodySam and avmatoran have also toyed with the idea of collaborating on an alternate ending that would have explored the full ramifications of a post written by avmatoran that had to be declared non-canon after it was met with disapproval by his fellow writers: Dr. Cyborg saving Rex's consciousness as an artificial intelligence. While PeabodySam was one of the players who disapproved of this post, he admitted that it made for an intriguing "what if?" scenario. In this alternate ending, the Rex A.I. is used as a guide in a Dino Attack museum founded by Dr. Cyborg. However, because the A.I. only remembers Rex's negative emotions, it becomes corrupt, behaves erratically, and ultimately turns the museum into a death trap. This forces Dr. Cyborg to enter the computer's mainframe to confront the corrupted Rex A.I. and save it from its own miserable state. While nothing official has been put out from either writer, PeabodySam uploaded concept art to his DeviantArt gallery in 2014. Sequels that guy from that show planned to write a sequel story to the RPG based on the 2012 Dino theme of LEGO sets. Near the end of At War's End, he posted a preview showcasing Hertz as the Dino Attack team continued to struggle against non-mutated dinosaurs in 2012 as a mysterious third party manipulated the conflict towards their own intentions. The story was never published, but that guy did eventually release his outline for it, along with the completed first and second chapters (though, as of September 2016, the downloads for said files have expired). While not a direct sequel to Dino Attack RPG, LEGO Universe RPG features Zachary Virchaus and Minerva Fabello in supporting roles as members of the Nexus Force, which they joined after the Dino Attack. Space Police RPG also contains references to Dino Attack RPG, with Benton "Shades" Kabrinsky and Andrew-124 being implied to be descendants of B and Fullmetal, respectively. Adaptations The Dino Attack Original Soundtrack is a compilation of music mixes by PeabodySam and Brikman McStudz that musically retell the story of Dino Attack RPG. It is also part of a larger YouTube playlist titled Dino Attack Complete Soundtrack. Dino Attack: Legacy is a Flash animation by PeabodySam meant to celebrate Dino Attack RPG as a whole. It was released on September 15, 2012, on the same date as the last post of At War's End's final battle. Dino Attack in a Nutshell is a Garry's Mod parody of Dino Attack RPG by PeabodySam. On the tenth anniversary of Dino Attack RPG, it was followed up by Dino Attack in a Nutshell: Epilogue, which pays tribute to the archival efforts of the lost RPG. DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict is a short comic by Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s Crazyhouse Comics, as part of the collaboration between Dino Attack RPG and Project U. This adaptation serves as an introduction to Dino Attack RPG, framed as a set of historical records written by Andrew. Mustache Maniacs Film Co. also launched a series of Project U-Build Play Set Adventures to tie in with the graphic novel. Gameplay Members of BZPower join this game by filling out a character form, to describe the character that they will play as in the RPG. After that, they can post in-universe to describe what is going on in the story. Like most BZPower RPGs, this is text-based, and is much like a novel written by many people. Because it is in the form of a forum topic, members contribute to the story by posting what their character(s) does. In addition, they can also converse with other BZPower members in the same topic. Because of this, in-universe and real-life are separated by the usage of the terms "In-Character" to show that one is playing and "Out-of-Character" to show that one is not playing. These terms are simplified into simply "IC" and "OOC". For example, a post in the RPG may be like that of the following example: :OOC: TahuIsHot555, how much longer should we stay on LEGO Island? :IC: Dr. Sauro hid behind the Information Center as several Mutant Lizards made their way towards him. They followed him, forcing Dr. Sauro to fire a Sonic Screamer at them. When they were all unconscious from the sonics attack, Dr. Sauro sneaked into the Information Center and discovered a super-spicy-tongue-melting-jail-cell-door-opening-hot pizza. A member of the RPG is given free reign to do whatever they want with their character, as long as it fits in the RPG's rules or meets the consent of the other players of the RPG. If one of these is not achieved, the member is free to go back and edit their post to either follow the rules or to accept another member's request for change. While a member is encouraged to use primarily the character they sign up as (unless they request a change), members are free to create Non-Primary Characters, or NPCs, to accompany their main character. Current Members For a list of players in ''Dino Attack: At War's End, see Dino Attack RPG/Agent Database. For a complete list of players in Dino Attack RPG, see the Archive Wiki's Agent Database.'' *[[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']], the game host, as Elite Agent Rex *[[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']] as Elite Agent Reptile (formerly Special Agent Magma) *[[User:-KF-|'Jackson Lake']] as Elite Agent David "Hotwire" O'Neal *[[User:A. Rand|'Atton Rand']] as Elite Agent Rotor (formerly Elite Agent Zenna and Standard Agent Trigger) *'imperial officer' as Standard Agent Professor David Norman *'Benton Kabrinsky' as Standard Agent Benton "2B" Kabrinsky *'Toa Antrakha' as Standard Agent Leonidas "Fullmetal" Spartana *'Andrewnuva199' as Elite Agent Andrew *[[User:That guy from that show|'that guy from that show']] as Elite Agent Charlie "Hertz" Schultz (formerly Gahiji "Dust" Thutmose) *[[User:BrikmanMcStudz|'Brikman McStudz']] as Elite Agent Zachary Virchaus *'Rix' as Standard Agent Rix "Kuru" Winters *'avmatoran' as Elite Agent Matthew "Doctor Cyborg" Cyrista *'cooldynamiteproductions' as Rookie Agent Peter Walter Trivia *''Dino Attack RPG'' was created July 1, 2005 and ran through April 26, 2011, when the BZPower forum update took place. Dino Attack: At War's End was created March 15, 2012 and ran through December 21, 2012. *''Dino Attack RPG'' is currently the longest-running LEGO-based RPG on BZPower. *'Nura' and Jackson Lake have both created topics with the purpose of building characters from the Dino Attack RPG. See Also *Agent Database *Agent Database Archive *Canon *Deleted Scenes *Reception *References *Timeline External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20121010225505/http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=181493 Dino Attack RPG] *[http://www.mediafire.com/file/b5dbl3k79z85czt/Dino_Attack_RPG_Archive_v2.0.zip Dino Attack RPG Downloadable Archive (v2.0)] *[http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=3955 Dino Attack: At War's End] *[http://www.mediafire.com/download/k3ks468uis6ono8/AtWarsEnd_(2).zip Dino Attack: At War's End Downloadable Archive] *[http://andrewnuva199.deviantart.com/art/At-Wars-End-Prologue-Newcomer-Referral-538768186 At War's End Newcomer Referral] by Andrewnuva199 *[http://andrewnuva199.deviantart.com/gallery/55114861/LEGO-Dino-Attack-The-RPG At War's End DeviantArt Mirror] *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Roleplay/DinoAttackRPG Dino Attack RPG on TV Tropes] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20121009234438/http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=187438 Dino Attack RPG Characters Topic] by Nura *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=301476 Dino Attack RPG Characters Topic (dead link)] by Jackson Lake Category:RPGs